tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Boramir
Boramir is a Nord revolutionary, communist and political theorist from Skyrim, he is one of the Founders of the Soviet Union, and the creator of the People's Republic of Skyrim. Despite being considered the "Founding Father" for current Skyrim, he is one of the biggest dictators in their history. He appears in ''The Political Canon''. Childhood Boramir was born as the bastard son of Arnbjorn Shatter-Shield, a member of the Shatter-Shield clan in Windhelm, his mother a Tavern Wretch who was rejected by Arnbjorn as he wanted nothing to do with his son, and refused to pay for basic needs to either of them. Because of this, his mother raised her son in poverty, where they had to live off of scraps and in the city slums. At such a young age, Boramir was exposed to the hardships the majority of workers went through, and even then he wondered why they had to suffer, but others could have so much. At a young age, he started to feel that the world was a dark place. He and his mother could barely read or write, and he suffered from Bonebreak fever, scarring him for life, and couldn't even afford a Cure Disease for a while. They mostly had to find residence in the Snow Quarter, or with giving citizens. Boramir was subjected to a lot of gang and illegal activity in these areas, frequently getting involved for money, or as simply something to do as a child. When he turned six his mother got married to a Store manager named Sagmar, though he did help with their money situation. He was a stern, strict man who frequently would got drunk, and beat Boramir and his mother. They didn't know what to do, if his mother left the man the two would be back to homelessness, so she put him with his abuse. Boramir however grew angry over it, he wrote a journal and expressed his frustration over, the "conditions Shor had given to him". He lived in that household until his parents started to notice his depression and anger from the horrible way he lived so long, the two decided Boramir would be better off in a more stable environment. The parents saved enough money, and sent Boramir to a Priest School in Riften. At age Thirteen he was sent to there, and actually enjoyed it very much. He had a ensured meals, no abuse, and this really let his intelligence show. He had taught himself to read in two months, and was even writing stories, poems, and sang a little. He was educated in Mathematics, Science, and History all of which he enjoyed, and with the exception of Mathematics got good grades in. He eventually had to pick a god to become a Priest on, and he choose Zenithar. Due to his long standing issues with Coin, he thought he would learn something from it. While studying it, he researched it frequently. Then came across the works of Leopold Trax, and read both his books, loving them. The ideas in it were revolutionary and as Boramir could relate to what was said, he soon studied Trax's works more. First Clan Boramir officially declared himself a Communist after reading Trax's works, and managed to get some friends who agreed with him. At first they simply gathered up after classes to discuss, but Boramir became more radical in his ideas. He eventually founded the party known as "Skyrim's Freedom Fighters" to try and bring Socialist-Traxist ideas into the Priesthood and even in the city. The members of this group elected Boramir as their head, due to his passion for Trax and intelligence. The Order of Zenithar was appalled by his ideas and demands of democracy in the order and they even considered his ideas of Controlled Market to be against Zenithar. He was kicked out of the order, and arrested soon after, being involved in a hold up of the Misveil Keep, as an attempt to protest the King Istlod. Lalia Law-Giver decided since this was Boramir's first offence and he was young, he would only get five years of prison time. His other members abandoned him, and the group was disbanded. Boramir while inside read more, he stumbled upon the works of Roggvar, and his theories of how Skyrim's government was bound to be altered in the future due to the growing of Democracy in Tamriel, and the growing Authoritarian nature of it. At age twenty-two Boramir was released from the prison Return Boramir returned to Windhelm shortly after, his mom was unhappy about his leave from the Pristhood, and his criminal record. She encouraged him to try and apply back, but to no avail. He eventually got a job as a Miner, where he met Freind, the women who would become his spouse. He eventually moved in his own Flat, he became slightly less interested in Traxism but still did support and adhere the ideas. His wife and him actually bonded over their agreements for how Bourgeois the current society was. They were actually happy together. Until one day she got sick, Boramir wanting to help knew the medicine to cure it, however he couldn't afford it, despite working as hard as possible. His mother feeling sympathy for him, told him the identity of his biological father. Thinking he might help Boramir, he didn't waste anytime. he went to the the House of Clan Shatter-Shield and explained who he was, and how he needed help from them for his sick bride, the Shatter-Shields were disgusted at him. They shamed him for even coming to their house, and refused to give anything. Soon after, his spouse passed away, and any of the humanity left from Boramir from his already tough life went with it. He remained bitter, and eventually quit his job, Not being able to live a decent life anymore. This caused him to turn back to Revolution and Traxism, feeling angered by the Capitalist class and the Bourgeois elites running it. He soon wrote a book of his own ideas. He published it when he turned twenty-seven, called The Nordic Plight. Where he explains how the Rich, Nobles families in Skyrim have been controlling everything since the first time they established land on Tamriel, and how Trax and Roggvar explain how they must Revolutionize in order for things to be different, so the working class can live decent lives. He decided to leave Windhelm, and join the Freedom Party of Skyrim. Revolutionary Ideas Boramir moved to Dawnstar at age twenty-nine, where as a member of the party, tried to convince people to follow the ideas of Leopold Trax more so than the other philosophers. He gained a lot of Communist supporters from the party, but also enemies, especially the Chairman Birger Sword-Sharper. Who believed in Roggvar's teachings much more than Trax's, and thought Boramir himself was too obsessed to be leading such a charge. However, Boramir was charismatic and eventually rose himself to the position of Chairman and wrote his second book, Truth of Communism. He also turned the party into the Communist Party, and of course, was more Radical and ambitious than the other Chairmans. He frequently protested things such as, brutal elite families running things, especially the king Istlod, as well as the Empire and the Dominion who he considered Fascists and extreme oppressors of the people. He also protested equality for all races genders and classes. As well as religions, and believed in Forsworn rights as well, though he did sympathize with the Liberators of the Reach and their request for free worship. Istlod did not consider them much of a threat, so they remained under the radar for a while. Until the next king was chosen, Torygg who greatly appreciated the Empire, and therefor the Thalmor, took violent action against the Communist Party, and arrested Boramir without trial. He got sent to a special prison for "Dominion Dissidents" for three years. Where he tried to re-establish the Communist Party of Skyrim, only getting a few new supports. Until he heard of something in Solitude, Ulfric Stormcloak had just challenged the High King and is rebelling against the Nordic government. Boramir, already having some respect for Ulfric thought his cause was right for the Communists. Stormcloaks After Boramir went to Windhelm the Stormcloaks quickly accepted Communists into their ranks. Thinking that they had similar beliefs, and at first they got along well both radical enough for Revolution. But, it soon became apparent the Communists and the Stormcloaks had very conflicting views on many issues, such as the government, Economy, political allies. The Communist supported a Republic ran by the Communists, with a Controlled Market economy, and racial equality. While the Stormcloaks wanted the traditional Monarchy, with a typical Bourgeois economy, and believed in traditions running Skyrim. Ulfric and Boramir constantly debated over this stuff, eventually getting irritated by Ulfric's Reactionary views (or Boramir's socialist ideas) Only thing keeping the two together was their, distrust of the Aldmeri Dominion and need for Revolution. But eventually tensions got so high, the two had a falling out, and most Communists simply left the organization. Including Boramir who moved to Solitude just to get away from Ulfric now knowing what the Stormcloaks would do to them. Boramir considered Ulfric a corrupt Pawn of the Bourgeois, while Ulfric considered him Boramir, On the other side of the extremes, compared to the Empire. Later Revolutionary Work As Boramir settled in Solitude, he wanted to continue to spread his Communist ideology, due to the Civil War he knew their would be less crackdowns on Dominion Dissidents, so he funded a series of works he would do once a week, called The Proletariat where he wrote about political events with a "Traxist Perspective" and his ideas on Skyrim's running. It was radical, the ideas of a Communist Market and a Republic, were unpopular, even with the Civil Unrest from their current governing, many of the small folk simply wanted to live calmly, and didn't feel like a Revolution of that magnitude would solve anything. He still had a small following with the Communist Party of Skyrim, who were some people who simply supported Communism or those who disliked, both the Empire and the Stormcloak factions, battling to rule the land. New King By 4 E 203, the Civil War ended with an Imperial Victory and the Empire now had the power to crackdown on protestors. Boramir eventually left Skyrim to continue his work, knowing he would likely be incarcerated a third time if he stayed there. He went City to city, writing the Proletariat from some of the readers in Skyrim, who got it from Black Markets (due to the Dominion not wanting the selling of such an Anti-Government propaganda), soon after, Skyrim's Government did not know who to put on the throne, Torygg had no heirs to give it too. They thought Elisif might be able to take it, but they thought Balgruuf the Greater had more of a claim. As he is the son of Istlod's sibling, and the closest thing to a blood heir. The Moot than voted Jarl Balgruuf The Greater be High King of Skyrim and the Capital be moved to Whiterun. However this proved to be a grave mistake for Skyrim's current Government as Balgruuf turned into a madman. Due to the influence of Maphala, the Daedric Prince of Lies and Decent, and the Tangler of Webs, on his kids. His policies became increasingly totalitarian, & paranoid. He started growing obsessions with Dragons. Because of this, Balgruuf also became obsessed with fire and would execute anyone against him using it. The Citizens who disagreed with him, Nobles he did not like and anyone who advocated revolution of any type. As the only allies he had were the Richest clans, he gave special rights to the Companies in Skyrim which allowed them extreme exploitation of people, the Black-Briars and Silver-Bloods were more rich than ever before, but the people were miserable in their land. Revolts People especially got sick of this poor way of living, and started to revolt against Balgruuf. Usually in protests as the movements started to come and demand change, better working conditions, and say in their government. The Democratic Party, wanted a Constitutional Monarchy. Other groups wanted, a Stormcloak Government, a Republic and other things, even Boramir's Works started to come up in discussion, but Balgruuf wanted no part in it. Eventually during one protest near Dragonsreach, the Democratic Party especially was protesting working conditions for people in Skyrim, they went on for six days, usually not resulting to violent attacks. Until Balgruuf demanded that the protestors be imprisoned or slain which the guards did. Over 150 Nords perished on that day Bloody Sundas. Nordic citizens were outraged by this and fearful of their government and the High King. It just caused the leaders of the Parties to feel that, the government was truly corrupt. Boramir heard news of what was happening in Skyrim and wrote a third book on it, called Rise of the Proletariat. In this work he encouraged open rebellion against the Government and the "Bourgeois" in Skyrim. Claiming the Silver-Bloods and Black-Briars to be corrupt and that the King must be removed, he exiled on a small island got it published. He kept in contact with other Communists, encouraging them to battle back at the oppressive regime and create a Communist State in the region, and to help the workers. He also argued with other members about not wanting a Constitutional Monarch or a Republic with Capitalism, they needed to overthrow the Elite Clans and the Monarchy. Anything less would lead to corruption. The CPOS tried to convert people to their ideology, and reached out to workers and peasantry alike, lead by Birger Sword-Sharper. Printing books related to Revolution and leading protests, they managed to get many average folk in Skyrim to support their radical cause, and even some other political groups. One is Svetlana Steel-Heart who originally wanted to keep the Monarch in Skyrim converted to Traxist thought after experiencing Balgruuf's brutality. Especially the Holds of Reach and Rift started to become Communist, since the Reach and the Natives felt terrorized by the Silver-Bloods and Ignmund's family who had all the wealth in the region. And a corrupt guard who served the interests of the Bourgeois, the Rift was similar. The Black-Briars had huge amounts of money from their Monopoly on Nord Meads and the laws from Balgruuf, they also had connections to the Thieves Guild' who had been a pest to Riften for years. Communism sounded like a serious alternative to their living conditions The Government was barely able to keep down all the revolts coming up, the Empire had focused less on Skyrim, having Rikke the Governor General for the Province and a limited number of Soldiers, however due to this, Haafingar had more order. Rebellion by the year 4 E 210 Boramir had returned to his home province, to see it in ruins, from the corrupt rule and Worker Exploitation. Citizens were miserable in the streets, and the countryside barely recovered from the previous Civil War, he knew that a Communist Revolution was needed. He met up with the Comrades, and they discussed how they had been building up resources for a rebellion against the Bourgie. Boramir quickly joined to do anything he could. He joined into a small resistance group made up of Communists. Though Boramir did not lead the group (it was lead by Birger and Svetlana), he did play a big part in running it and organizing events. Though the leaders thought of him as Radical they knew this was what was needed in Skyrim. With the government being as brutal as it is, the Communist Spring was in order and Boramir had just the plans to lead it. They had bases all around Skyrim, and made some cheap Guerrilla tactics to try and take hold of some areas, but to no avail, the Elite Clans and Balgruuf's Royal Forces managed to put the poorly trained Rebels in their place. Boramir and the the Rebels had travelled across Skyrim giving speeches on Communism, and the Dangers on their government, they were hunted down often but frequently managed to stay under the radar, and the Government could not stop Boramir's works from coming up. It caused huge workers strikes, and employees simply ignoring the elites. By this point most of the population was sick of the repression under the Monarchical Capitalism, and the ideas of Leopold Trax didn't sound so bad. The rebellion was getting more support. Balgruuf eventually got even more paranoid, and Authoritarian to his own Nobles, who claimed he should try to become more Democratic. As the people were ready for a revolt against his rule. Siege on Solitude After months of work, Boramir had a speech to give in Dragon's Bridge the town that provided for Solitude. He said how workers should rise up and overthrow their oppressors, and that they have the power to control the nation. This sparked many of the workers to cause a riot in the town. Guards were being beaten down, Imperial Embassies were literally being torn to the ground by angry protestors, they started supporting the Communist Party and many young men started to join their cause. Boramir and the Communist finally had soldiers they could use for an actual sack. Dragon Bridge was officially, a city out of the Government's controlling. Two days later, the Workers protested into the city of Solitude, lead by Boramir, Birger, and Svetlana, it was a bloody battle between the Communists and the City Guards, but the Urban Citizens stopped becoming loyal the Government and the Empire, and more took up Weapons for Boramir's cause, which the Empire and Elites were not able to control. Most of the Businesses Erikur owned, were overthrown and property taken, the Jarl and members of her court were taken as Political Prisoners, and the Empire was sent out of the city, with Rikke staying behind. The event was called the Siege of Solitude, and it was declared a part of the New Skyrim, the Communists also declared an official Mutiny against the Balgruuf Regime. To form a Communist Nation. Pale The Pale quickly had a Worker's Strike after, constant growing of unfair treatment and poor working standards in Dawnstar, it quickly joined into Solitude in rebelling for a Socialist Skyrim. Hjaalmarch The Soldiers soon made their way into Hjaalmarch which was not as unrested, but still the Communists managed to overthrow the Government and many people supported them, wanting something different in Morthal though due to disconnection from Skyrim they did not fully know about the Communists Winterhold Winterhold was easily taken over by Communist Soldiers with no bloodshed, as the Winterhold Government was very peaceful with the Communist, and their territory was given as well as supplies from the College of Winterhold for magical purposes. The Reach The Reach had been plagued with issue regarding class, and Capitalism for many generations. The Silver-Bloods still ruled with an Iron-Fist oppressing the Reachmen and any Nords who opposed them. So when the Communists tried to take over, the Workers in the Reach started going after their bosses by the thousands. Either it be those who had terrible jobs in the mines, reachmen in the Warrens, or even just simple folk who agreed with Communism. The Silver-Bloods used a huge amount of money to try and stop it, but simply could not resist the amount of man-power against them, and were taken as Prisoners to the Communist Regime. Eastmarch The Communists knew that with Winterhold Hold under their control, an attack of Eastmarch was inevitable and that a city of that magnitude would not go down easy. But Boramir was determined to take it. As expected the fighting was tough, but as usual the Ur ban working and poor, sided with Communism and helped overthrow the current government. Still recovering from Ulfric's Civil War the Hold was not able to hold back the Communists, and Boramir made certain his old rivals the Shatter-Shields were taken prisoner, and their land and wealth stolen to be shared with the working class. Eastmarch was taken back eventually, but the Communist re-gained it The Rift The Rift was easy in a way that the citizens were sick of the Thieves' Guild, which was a result of Capitalism. They were also disgusted by the corruption of Clan Black-Briar and were already against it, the Communists came in and basically just helped citizens overthrow the already corruption and imprisoned the Black-Briar family and held the Thieves' Guild for crimes. The Towns experienced similar problems and were liberated as well Falkreath The Falkreath hold was one of the easiest, considering it's light weather, and weak guard forces. The Jarl Siddgeir was terrible as governing, and the Guard forces went terribly at his command the Communists eventually liberated the people, who were frustrated due to the Holds mass poverty, which the Comrades tried to fix. Disagreements Despite how the rebellion was going, many of the Chairmans disagreed with one another on how the rebellion should go. Boramir was an extremist in the way he wanted a complete revolution of Communism. He wanted to remove any signs of Bourgeois, Monarchy and Capitalism, and supported Government violence to achieve this goal. Birger also thought Skyrim needed to be re-done, but he also wanted to keep a less strict hold on the province and encouraged freedom and liberty amongst people as Roggvar taught. Svetlana wanted to change the corruption but wanted to keep some of the Nordic traditions in tact, thinking that the Nords must be kept as they were before to become strong like in Ysgramor's time, all three disagreed on different multiple issues, and were only united in the idea that Skyrim NEEDED to change, and they all supported Communism to an extent. The two were shocked at Boramir's harshness towards Nobility and dissenting citizens, especially clan Shatter-Shield. Thinking how once the Revolution was over he needed to be kept out of power. Whiterun After the Rebellion lasted for a while, and most of the holds in Skyrim were liberated by Communists the Monarchists in Whiterun kept the Hold very strict with Balgruuf wanting the Communist rebellion to end, he became even more frightened by everything, and this caused more hatred from the Citizenry. The Communist had a plan to launch at the city and raise their flag, each of the three leaders in the charge (Boramir had become a leader) it was considered by most a good plan. The Monarchists were outnumbered nine to one, and even Balgruuf's soldiers started turning on him, due to Skyrim's condition. They had gotten to Rorikstead than Riverwood (easily) and only had Whiterun to have, it was a stressful time planning the taking. The one night, Balgruuf had gone even more insane after a soldier questioned him, the Communists officially took to the city, Boramir was a tough fighter, he was good with a Hammer and had powerful armor, Svetlana was also able to hold herself. Birger was a little weaker, due to war wounds but still managed to get through it. Balgruuf was getting nervous at the Rebellion invading his city, but his citizens started standing up to him and the Communists overran the guards, and the three made it to his castle. After a quick fight between Boramir and Balgruuf, the Communists had a win. Boramir than came out of the Castle and from the Balcony, raised the flag of the Communist Party and gave a speech. While in it he discussed poverty corruption and Trax's works, he also declared the People's Republic of Skyrim officially founded. Building a Nation After the rebellion, a lot was needed to be done in Skyrim for it not to simply go into an Anarchial state. All they had was a group of a workers, and all the Elites imprisoned by the regime, it was known that sometype of leadership would need to comense for this to actually work. The Communists tried to set up a Worker's State, but even then it was difficult to get the entire province on re-vamped into that, so in the meantime Boramir thought up a Congress or Moot of Nords, to discuss Skyrim's future and rule, they were hosted by the Graybeards. Willingly, due to the idea of wanting peace and stability in the province. Boramir and Birger both agreed for once on making a completely Communist State, based off of the values of Leopold Trax, like what was intended in the revolution. However, Svetlana had a different approach, she wanted to keep more of Skyrim's old Nordic values, and dismissed a lot of big Communist ideas, wanting rather a Democratic Government for Skyrim. Boramir was outraged, he considered what Svetlana did betraying all they had battled for, and constantly fought against it. Until Birger started taking against Boramir, and the Council voted him off, deeming him "Dangerous" and "Extreme" or a "Threat to Freedom". He flad undercover to North Cyrodiil. The elected Chancellor of the Council was Gustaf, a Nord Communist who wasn't very known, and was kind of the opposite of Boramir. He managed to stay in that position for three months, until the Congress or Moot was no longer able to influence the people and Skyrim started going into Anarchy or reverting to it's old ways with hierarchies forming. Eventually, the people wanted a Government officially formed but the Congress was having a difficult time choosing. Eventually Birger even begged Boramir to come back into Politics, since his radicalism and ideas actually did create a lot of progression in the government, he could hardly refuse. As he returned Gustaf was no longer the role of Chancelor and was a regular party member , Boramir ended up taking the role and was given control of Skyrim's official Armies, and the Party. He quickly used force to create order in the new area, which he was able to do, and set up some of the first elections in citites, for leaders. Eventually there was an election for the first President. The People's Republic was officially founded and the Capital was placed at Solitude being the first major city the Communists took from the Bourgeois Monarchists. The members of the Communist Party who were running were many and the people were shown to vote in Frostfall, it was an exiciting time having the new Communist Economy made, people were actually getting considerable wages and had housing. Political Rivalries With the People's Republic created elections were starting, and the Communist Party was being elected, Boramir being a popular member of the revolution was elected into it, as well as Svetlana, and Boramir, as well as revolutionaries who helped in the battle. With those people in power, it was up to the party to decide the President. Despite Birger originally wanting Boramir back, he strongly urged the Communist Party not to elect him into that position, as his brutality and political views would prove destructive for the new Union, Boramir pretty much said the same thing about Birger. Claiming he and his followers were Anti-Trax and Fascist sympathizers. That they originally worked for other movements that weren't of Communism. A lot of what he said was true, but a lot of what he also claimed were distortions of actual events to make him look better. Boramir had many friends from his time leading the original Government of Skyrim founded by them, and it caused his story a lot of support and Svetlana, Birger to become less popular. He then had disputes over how to handle Socialist Policies, should the Government control the personal lives of people or no, was the question. It was debated, and Boramir thought they needed to constantly watch over people in order to prevent Communsim's regression, ,but Birger thought differently. Eventually, Boramir's Charisma and Future ideas for the Party, got him favored in votes. He even met his wife, in the party. White Uprising As Boramir was elected President, some of Skyrim's citizens were happy with the Communist Revolution, and thought it was illogical having no Market or Profit Motive. They also thought it violated Skyrim's Traditions. They openly took up arms against them, lead by Kriestor. Someone who had served under Ulfric in the Stormcloaks, and wanted Skyrim to return to it's Monarchy and Capitalism, he called his movement the White Rebellions (as White was a Nordic Color for Monarchy). The Communist Party fought against this, but Boramir used this as a tactic to blame Svetlana & Birger, claiming it was their policies that caused this battle to unfold, they eventually became so unpopular they were hunted by the his Red Army, and had to leave to Solstheim. And Boramir had no one in his way, he was all powerful in the country! As the White Rebellion kept fighting, the Government soon realized that this was a big threat, and they were on the risk of another War in their own country. So Boramir got a decree to create what he called the "Red Guard" a secret police forced controlled by the President to root out "dissent and anything to further the regression of Communism", they had orders that they could arrest citizens even thought of supporting the White Rebellion. With no political opponents, Vnaguard Party had almost no choice but to support this. It quickly managed to get Kriestor and disband the group, but was remained in the event of another uprising. IT soon started to limit people's Freedom's, and controlled the media lead by Boramir with an iron fist. Only having Communist Newspapers be allowed and openly arresting people for simple criticism of authority. The Party made these policies due to fear that Boramir was right, and the society would fall apart if not for these measures of extremism towards people. Even the Red Guard started to have spies all around Tamriel. Personality Cult Boramir, grew more popular in Skyrim, and as such, had a huge cult dedicated to him, he had Awards named after him, statues built in every Hold Capitol, and accepted many great honors from his Revolution days. He was portrayed in many posters with other Famous Nordic figures, such as Ysgramor, and Tiber Septim, usually shacking hands. The Cult went so far, as to re-write himself as a boy-genius as a child who single handedly brought Communism into Skyrim. The Cult only got higher as war-time came, where he was the main subject of, most artistic things and credited for most positive attacks against enemy defenses, Even at this point some allies started to get annoyed by Boramir's constant over inflated prowess. Birger Sword-Sharper had always disliked Boramir's Cult, and considered him a to be a poor President, who was at best a decent Revolutionary Tactician. He also thought being Worshipped in such a way contradicted Socialism theory of equality, and that even being a President he shouldn't be treated so strongly even if he was that great, even Communist leaders like Taiaja joked over it, for similar reasons. Riften Treaty & Soviet Union Soon after Morrowind had became Communist, Malyn Ziron and Boramir had made deals over how the nations would react to one another, the Morrowind Communist Party (some) had respect for Boramir and wanted to trade with Skyrim, the nations eventually came to the Riften treaty which said that the two countries would trade and defend each other in war. Though he kept friendly relations with the Republic of Black Marsh, once the Communists were in war with the Nationalists, Skyrim funded the Communist militia. They also refused to recognize Swims-In-Marshes as President, once Taiaja took power, Boramir instantly wanted an alliance. He contacted the Argonian government, and they responded, and after creating agreements, the three nations met up in Ebonheart (a known hub for international governing) to discuss "the future of Communism". The three countries discussed for a long time but eventually decided they needed an alliance, to potentially combat the intimidation for other territories and for the agreement of their politics, all three agreed. This than lead by Boramir, made the foundation for the Soviet Union, to govern with Communism in eastern Tamriel Foreign Policy In Empire & Dominion provinces Boramir had a largely unpopular image. They considered him a rebel and the unsurper of Skyrim, that his Government is flawed, and went against Tamrielic. They also considered him a Dictator who was equally as oppressive as some of Tamriel's brutal Warlords, even the Communists considered him a tyrant and an embarrassment to their ideology. Birger wrote in Solstheim, how The People's Republic of Skyrim had become a Dictatorship under Boramir's corrupt policies, and that the whole values of the Controlled Market were now failed, as well democracy. The Empire openly threatened to invade many times, but thought the risk was too high with the Dominion down their necks, and a battle certainly approaching. The Dominion though they disliked the Nation did not actively want to go after them just yet not seeing them as something that would last in Tamriel (which was a popular belief). However, some Communists do respect Boramir and consider him to be a Liberator of the land as well a brilliant philosopher who continued Traxist works, and a hero. Party Category:Nords Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Revolutionaries Category:Communists Category:Presidents Category:The Political Canon Category:Deceased